MOS
by Yuki'NF MMH
Summary: Masa Orientasi Siswa yang di kenal MOS sedang di hadapi seorang Haruno Sakura saat ini, di tambah seorang Uzumaki Naruto adalah senior'nya dan selalu memberinya hukuman yang memalukan "Bagaimana pengalaman MOS ku selama 3 hari? Apa akan menyenangkan?"/NaruSaku/Enjoy!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto – Sensei**

**MOS by Yuki'NF MMH**

**Warning : AU, OOC, typo, Miss typo, abal, bahasa agak aneh, gak nyambung, ada curhatan panjang dan gak jelas di bawah :p (menyangkut alasan aku jarang publish/update fanfic) dan kekurangan yang lainnya.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read. Please Leave This Page.**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Sekali lagi aku melihat penampilanku di depan cermin, kini selain seragam yang melekat di tubuhku, ada beberapa atribut aneh yang juga melekat. Kalung dan gelang yang terbuat dari permen, memakai <em>name tag<em> yang terbuat dari kardus, memakai hiasan rok hawai kuning yang terbuat dari tali rafia. Oh _God_! Meskipun hanya seperti ini, tetap saja ini memalukan. Kalau bisa, aku ingin sekali menceburkan diriku kedalam lubang atau sumur terdalam, mati, lalu menjadi sadako yang bergentayangan. Aku menggeleng pelan, pemikiran yang gila.

Kalian pasti berpikir mengapa aku memakai atribut aneh seperti ini? Apakah kalian tahu istilah Masa Orientasi Siswa? Nah! Itulah yang sedang aku hadapi saat ini. Setiap hari aku selalu berangkat sekolah dengan naik bus tapi, kali ini aku merengek-rengek meminta ayahku untuk mengantarku ke sekolah, beruntung dia mau mengantarkanku, aku hanya malu jika berpenampilan seperti ini di sepanjang perjalanan. Aku ini Haruno Sakura, mau di kemanakan wajahku jika orang lain melihatku seperti ini?

Setelah merasa sudah beres, aku mengambil tas yang terbuat dari karung beras dengan sumbu kompor yang menjadi tentengannya. Aku memperhatikan tas ini lalu menghela napas pelan, sungguh tidak berkelas. Aku langsung keluar dari kamarku menuju ruang makan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuaku dan sarapan bersama setelah itu aku akan langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan mobil yang di kendarai oleh ayah, sepanjang perjalanan aku terus berpikir, bagaimana MOS selama tiga hari yang dimulai pada hari ini? Memikirkan hal itu sudah membuatku pusing tujuh keliling. Kita lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 1 (Today)**

_Normal POV_

Setelah turun dari mobilnya, Sakura langsung menatap bangunan sekolah barunya, tempatnya untuk mendapatkan ilmu untuk tiga tahun kedepan. Tertulis dengan jelas nama sekolah itu 'Konoha Senior High School', Sakura tersenyum, meskipun MOS ini menyebalkan, tapi ia senang bisa di terima di sekolah ini. Tidak mudah masuk ke sekolah yang biasanya di sebut KSHS, siapapun yang ingin masuk sekolah ini, mereka harus melewati beberapa tes pelajaran yang tidak mudah. Sakura tersenyum bangga, ternyata usaha belajarnya tidak sia-sia, karena ia berhasil lolos tes untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

"Oi! _Forehead_!"

Seketika muncul perempatan kecil di dahi lebar Sakura, tanpa menoleh pun ia tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan julukan itu. Sakura menoleh pelan ke arah sosok yang memanggilnya yang sekarang ini sedang memegang pundaknya.

"_Pig_, kecilkan suaramu." Tegas Sakura membuat sosok perempuan sebaya dengannya, berpenampilan sama dengannya, berambut panjang, dan diikat _ponytail_ itu tertawa. "Maaf, maaf,"

"Sakura, aku tidak menyangka kita akan satu sekolah lagi, dan aku lebih tidak menyangka karena aku bisa masuk ke sekolah ini." Kata Ino sambil berlajalan beriringan dengan Sakura, masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Yaa... Aku sudah bosan satu sekolah denganmu," Kata Sakura dengan senyuman jahilnya membuat Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Gadis berambut musim semi itu tertawa pelan, lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kenapa kau tidak menyangka kau bisa masuk sekolah ini? Siapapun bisa!"

"Karena aku tidak heran dengan otakmu, kau itu pintar, aku biasa-biasa saja." Balas Ino.

"Jangan seperti itu, kau dan aku sama, kita bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena kita berusaha keras belajar agar bisa lulus tes." Kata Sakura dengan senyum lebar membuat Ino membalas senyumnya.

"Ah! Kau benar! Sebaiknya kita harus cepat masuk ke dalam dan berkumpul di lapangan." Kata Ino yang langsung menarik lengan Sakura, membuat gadis bunga musim semi itu hampir saja terjungkal.

.

"Wahh... Kita sekelas Sakura, entah kenapa aku senang sekali karena waktu lalu kita tidak sekelas!"

Sakura hanya bisa pasrah dengan tubuhnya yang sedang di peluk erat oleh sahabatnya, Ino. Ia sendiri juga heran, kenapa dirinya dan Ino benar-benar tak terpisahkan? Apa mungkin Ino adalah takdir sahabatnya? Mungkin saja. Sakura langsung menarik napas panjang saat Ino melepaskan dekapannya yang menurut Sakura sangat erat membuat Sakura sulit bernapas.

Tak lama, setelah Sakura mendudukkan dirinya, dua orang kakak kelas yang ia yakini OSIS masuk ke dalam kelas. Orang pertama, berambut pirang jabrik dengan raut ramah terlukis di wajahnya sedangkan yang satunya, seorang laki-laki juga yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, hanya datar dan terkesan dingin.

"Selamat datang di KSHS semua! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2B, yang akan membimbing MOS selama 3 hari di kelas ini, sekaligus ketua OSIS KSHS. _Yoroshiku, dattebayo_!" Kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan senyuman ramahnya, dan raut wajah yang berubah menjadi lebih tegas.

"Dan, ini partnerku, Uchiha Sasuke-_teme_." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk sosok disampingnya yang masih terdiam, tak lama laki-laki berambut hitam bernama Sasuke itu berdehem pelan. "Tidak ada embel_ 'teme'_ nya." Katanya membuat Naruto meringis seketika.

Beberapa siswi perempuan tampak blushing melihat sosok Naruto dan Sasuke, mungkin karena paras mereka yang tampan tapi, Sakura tidak tertarik seperti para wanita lainnya, ia membuka buku tulisnya lalu mencoret-coret halaman belakang buku tulis itu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

"Oke kalau begitu..." Naruto memulai membuka selembar kertas ditangannya di ikuti Sasuke yang tampaknya juga mulai membaca kegiatan selama MOS.

"Kerena baru masuk, aku akan memperkenalkan sejarah sekolah ini dulu ya." Lanjut Naruto membuat para murid baru mendesah pasrah kerena mereka akan mendengarkan perjalanan sejarah sekolah yang pasti akan sangat membosankan. Belum bicara pun, beberapa anak langsung menunduk setelah mendengar kata 'sejarah', benar-benar nama yang paling membuat kita galau, bukan?

Sakura hanya mendesah pelan, ia memainkan bolpoin nya di atas meja. Mendengar sejarah bagaikan mendengar sebuah dongeng tidur, membuat kita akan langsung mengantuk dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit.

.

"Itulah sejarah KSHS, hingga sampai saat ini menjadi sekolah idaman masyarakat karena kualitas sekolah ini yang begitu bagus dan berhasil mengantarkan hampir semua murid ke universitas ternama." Kalimat panjang itu mengakhiri sejarah yang lumayan panjang itu.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi guru, "Teme! Jangan diam saja, masa hanya aku yang berbicara?!" Kata Naruto ngotot melihat Sasuke yang malah bersantai.

"Hn, seperti itulah sejarah sekolah ini."

Naruto hampir jungkir balik setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia sangat tahu jika semua Uchiha itu sangat irit bicara tapi, ia tidak menyangka jika penyakit irit bicara Sasuke sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Itachi saja masih bisa mengobrol atau tertawa, lah Sasuke? Sudahlah, jangan ditanya.

Mata _blue shappire_ Naruto kembali menelusuri seisi kelas. Senyumnya seketika mengembang saat melihat sosok perempuan, satu-satunya yang memiliki rambut merah muda sedang membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Senyuman lembut itu seketika berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian.

"Hei! Yang berambut _pink_, cepat maju ke depan!" Kata Naruto agak kencang, tapi Sakura masih membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya. Ino yang duduk di belakang Sakura menepuk pelan punggung Sakura membuat gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Kau di panggil Naruto-_Senpai_." Kata Ino, Sakura cepat-cepat menolehkan kepalanya ke depan kelas dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang memberikan isyarat untuknya agar maju ke depan kelas.

Sakura tersenyum, lalu berdiri, kakinya melangkah hingga langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan Naruto. "Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto, Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Haruno Sakura." Jawabnya.

Naruto mengeluarkan senyum jahilnya, "aku ingin kau menulis kalimat 'aku cinta Naruto' di papan tulis ini hingga penuh."

"Apa maksudmu, _baka_?!" Kata Sakura kencang membuat beberapa orang di kelasnya langsung berbisik membicarakan dirinya yang tadi berkata 'bodoh' di depan seorang senior.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, "ma-maksud _senpai_ apa ya? Aku menulis kalimat itu tanpa sebab?" Tanya Sakura gelagapan.

"Saat aku menceritakan sejarah sekolah, bukannya mendengarkan tapi malah tidur." Jawab Naruto.

"Ta-tapi..." sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, dengan tegas Naruto memotong perkataan Sakura. "Tidak ada 'tapi'! Sekarang kerjakan saja!" Mau tak mau Sakura menuruti perintah Naruto, ia mengambil sebuah spidol yang di sodorkan Sasuke lalu, mulai menulis kalimat yang Naruto berikan. Sungguh, ini benar-benar memalukan.

**-0-0-0-**

Sakura memakan kotak bekalnya dengan kasar, lalu mengunyahnya dengan cepat, bahkan sendok yang ia pengang pun ia genggam sangan erat, kakinya menghentak-hentak lantai dengan keras. Ia sedang kesal. Ya, tentu saja ia kesal.

"Naruto sialan! Seenaknya menghukumku dengan cara seperti itu! Memangnya tidak bisa memakai cara yang tidak memalukan?!" Kata Sakura kesal saat makanan yang ia makan sudah ia telan.

Ino menghela napas, "Makanya jangan tidur, itu kan salahmu sendiri." Balas Ino membuat Sakura terdiam. "Satu lagi, kenapa kau tidak memanggilnya _senpai_? Itu kan tidak sopan." Lanjut Ino.

Sakura hanya menaikkan bahu, "aku tidak peduli."

Setelah itu mereka nelanjutkan makan siang dengan topik yang berbeda. Hingga deringan bel masuk kembali di bunyikan. Tak ada yang menarik bagi Sakura bahkan mungkin yang lainnya selama MOS pertama ini. Hanya ada seminar atau pertemuan antar guru yang memberikan berbagai materi mengenai peraturan sekolah, larangan, atau sistem penilaian.

Hingga akhirnya jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, semuanya bersiap-siap untuk pulang sekaligus untuk mengakhiri kegiatan MOS dihari pertama.

"Mohon perhatiannya sebentar!" Tegas Sasuke yang kini mulai membuka suara lagi, lalu mata onyx nya langsung melirik Naruto yang berdiri di sampingnya. Menyuruh partner nya untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Naruto mendesah pelan, "kau ini niat ngasih informasi tidak? Masa tinggal ngomong aja susah?!" Kata Naruto memaklumi sahabat baiknya yang terkenal dingin dan super _stoic_. "Hn."

"Besok! Semuanya buat surut cinta untuk kakak OSIS, tidak hanya kami, kalian boleh memberikan surat itu ke anggota OSIS yang mengawas kelas lain." Perkataan Naruto membuat seisi kelas langsung riuh, Naruto mendehem, "Paham tidak?!" Tegasnya lagi dan di jawab 'paham' serentak.

"Satu lagi," kini perkataan Naruto membuat semua pasang mata tertuju padanya. "Khusus Haruno Sakura, aku ingin kau membuat surat cinta khusus untukku." Saat itu juga, ingin sekali seorang Haruno Sakura menghantam kepala Naruto.

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 2 **

"Apa kau tidak berpikir? Apa ini MOS pertamamu? Yang namanya memberikan surat cinta harus di sertai coklat."

Oke, jarum jam masih menunjukkan angka 8 pagi dan senior di depannya sudah memberikan kritikan yang membuatnya naik darah. Saat beberapa siswi memberikan banyak surat cinta dan coklat untuk Sasuke, bahkan Naruto tak kalah dapat banyak, tidak hanya di kelasnya, ia pun juga dapat surat cinta dan coklat dari kelas-kelas lain tapi, cowok yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu malah menagih surat cinta dan coklat Sakura. Surat cinta, tentu Sakura benar-benar membuatnya untuk Naruto tapi coklat? Sakura tidak terpikirkan oleh hal itu.

"Aku lupa." Hanya dua kata yang Sakura lontarkan untuk Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura tapi, Sakura tidak menghiraukannya. "Baca surat itu untukku." Sakura berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha mencerna kalimat Naruto barusan hingga mata _emerald_ nya melebar.

"Apa?! Kau bisa baca kan?! Baca saja sendiri!" Ketus Sakura, melempar wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Aku ingin Haruno Sakura yang membacakan surat ini untukku, dengan suara lantang dan benar-benar dibacakan sepenuh hati di depan kelas." Kata Naruto, ia melembutkan nada suaranya membuat Sakura terdiam seribu bahasa hingga gadis musim semi itu mengambil kertas berwarna pink miliknya dari tangan Naruto. Lalu mulai membaca isinya.

_Setiap malam, kepalaku hanya dipenuhi oleh dirimu..._

_Mengingatmu, membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak..._

_Aku merindukanmu..._

_Senyumanmu, gelak tawamu, tingkahmu yang konyol, dan terkadang bodoh hingga ingin sekali memukul kepalamu._

_Aku merindukan sosokmu... Aku ingin menghubungimu tapi, aku sedang benar-benar kesal padamu._

_Tapi, saat kau tidak mengisi hariku, hariku sangat terasa hampa..._

_Kau bagaikan matahariku, selalu menyinariku setiap hari dengan semangat._

_Aku sangat senang, kini bisa satu sekolah denganmu, melihatmu gagah, tegas, dan bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua OSIS..._

_Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, bukan, tapi aku mencintaimu..._

_Tapi, saat ini aku sedang benar-benar kesal padamu!_

_Meskipun begitu, Naruto-senpai adalah orang yang bodoh! Tetapi aku menyayangimu, bahkan entah kenapa, hati ini memilihmu. Jujur, aku mencintaimu._

_Bisa-bisanya aku mencintai dirimu yang menyebalkan itu._

_Tapi, kau selalu mengisi hari-hariku, membuat hatiku sangat senang._

_Sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu, Naruto._

Sakura merasa wajahnya sangat panas, ia yakin wajahnya sekarang benar-benar merah. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu kembali menyodorkan kertas itu kearah Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu mengambil secarik kertas itu lalu mengangguk-angguk. Ia melirik Sakura.

"Kau boleh duduk."

Sekali lagi Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan kuat. Amarahnya yang sudah mereda kembali naik saat mendengar nada bicara Naruto yang menurutnya menyebalkan. Sakura mendengus pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, Sakura dan Ino sekarang lebih memilih makan _bentou_ di kelas. Mereka terlalu malas pergi ke kantin, lagipula ada beberapa anak yang makan di kelas juga.

"Sakura."

Suara berat dan terkesan dingin mengalihkan perhatian Sakura dan Ino yang sedang memakan bentou. Mereka mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Sakura sambil menyodorkan kotak _bentou_. Tangan Sakura mengambil kotak itu, seulas senyum terpancar di bibirnya saat merasakan kotak _bentou_ itu terasa ringan. Sudah habis. _Bentou_ yang ia buat sudah habis.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_." Kata Sakura.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke lalu membalikkan badannya meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kau memberikan bentou untuk Sasuke-_senpai_?" Tanya Ino curiga, Sakura langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng. "Jangan sembarangan! Itu bukan untuknya!" Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Lalu barusan apa? Dan... Kau memanggilnya dengan embel -_kun_?" Tanya Ino lagi membuat Sakura menepuk jidat lebarnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak memberikan bentou untuknya, masalah embel -kun, kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Sakura membuat Ino tak puas.

"Yahh... Beritahu aku sekarang."

"Hhh... Aku janji akan memberitahumu setelah MOS berakhir." Kata Sakura membuat Ino tersenyum. "Oke akan kutunggu!" Di detik itu juga, beberapa anak perempuan mengerubungi Sakura dan Ino membuat mereka berdua terkejut bukan main.

"Hei! Sakura-_san_, sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Naruto-senpai dan Sasuke-_senpai_. Enak yaaa..." Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"A-ah, ma-masa?"

"Iya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak menyukainya." Sakura hanya bisa tertawa kikuk mendengar kalimat itu. "Aku sangat suka dengan Naruto-_senpai_, aku ingin menyatakan cintaku padanya besok, di MOS terakhir!" Kata seorang wanita berambut ungu dan memiliki tubuh kecil, Sakura tahu, gadis itu bernama Shion.

"Hei! Aku juga menyukainya!"

"Aku juga!"

"Aku tidak akan kalah kalian, pasti Naruto-_senpai_ memilihku."

Seketika suara gaduh memperebutkan Naruto pun muncul, membuat Sakura yang tadinya terdiam kini mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Tidak! Jangan menyatakan cinta padanya!" Teriak Sakura tiba-tiba membuat beberapa orang disana terkejut lalu memandangnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya, kenapa ia bisa kelepasan bicara seperti ini? Entah kenapa mendengar suara perempuan ingin mendapatkan Naruto membuat Sakura benar-benar kesal. Sakura menatap orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, lupakan yang tadi."

**-0-0-0-**

**Day 3**

"Aku ingin kau berlari memutari lapangan sebanyak 5 putaran."

Oke, di hari MOS terakhir, dan lagi-lagi Sakura di buat naik darah oleh Naruto. Hanya karena tidak membawa satu atribut, ketua OSIS itu langsung menghukum berat Haruno Sakura.

"Ayo cepat! Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Kata Naruto.

Tangan berkulit tan itu mendorong pelan bahu Sakura, membawa Sakura ke lapangan sekolah. Murid lainnya termasuk Ino pun mengikuti mereka dari belakang hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di lapangan estafet sekolah yang tidak bisa di bilang kecil.

"Aku pasti akan pingsan." Kata Sakura, berusaha menghindari hukuman yang Naruto berikan. Pemuda di depannya hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kita tidak akan tahu kau akan pingsan atau tidak, sekarang, berlarilah."

'_Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!' _Rutuk Sakura dalam hati, setelah itu ia mulai berlari memutari lapangan.

Peluh mengalir deras di wajah Sakura, cuaca yang lumayan panas dan sekarang ia di hukum lari lima putaran lapangan._ 'Setelah ini selesai'_ Batinnya saat melihat Naruto yang menjadi tanda finish nya. Sakura melebarkan langkahnya agar bisa cepat selesai, tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh saat melangkah.

BRUK

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Mata Naruto melebar saat melihat Sakura terjatuh, ia berlari ke arah Sakura yang tidak terlalu jauh dari dirinya, mendekati gadis itu untuk melihat keadaannya.

Sakura meniup lututnya yang sekarang di hiasi warna merah, cairan merah itu semakin lama semakin merembes dari kulit lututnya yang terluka, ia meringis pelan saat rasa perih menjalar dari luka itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya saat nada suara yang dikenalnya tersirat rasa khawatir.

"Ya ampun, kau terluka ayo bangun, harus cepat di obati!" Kata Naruto khawatir saat melihat lutut Sakura yang terluka. Pria itu menggenggam tangan Sakura, menariknya pelan tapi, Sakura dengan cepat menepisnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Sakura, ia kembali meniup lukanya lalu membersihkan pasir yang menempel di sekitar lukanya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya saat tangan Naruto memegang pergelangan tangannya, mencoba menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Jangan disentuh seperti itu, nanti bisa infeksi. Sudah jangan protes, aku akan bertanggung jawab mengobati lukamu."

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba tarangkat, Naruto menggendongnya secara tiba-tiba. Sakura yang ingin berontak, mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan tangan Naruto sangat erat menggendongnya.

"_Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan."_

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tepat jam 12 siang, dan waktu itu juga di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, seluruh peserta MOS sedang melakukan upacara penutupan kegiatan MOS. Dan setelah kegiatan ini ditutup, mereka akan benar-benar resmi menjadi siswa KSHS.

Selesai upacara tersebut, Sakura langsung mengambil botol minumnya lalu meneguk air itu untuk menghilangkan dahaganya. Ia menoleh saat bahunya di pegang seseorang.

"Apa lukanya masih sakit?" Sakura tersenyum kearah Ino yang memandangnya khawatir. Sakura tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan. "Sudah lebih baik, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir."

"Kyaaa... Naruto-_senpai_!"

Sakura dan Ino menoleh bersamaan saat suara teriakan khas wanita menggema di telinga mereka. Dan terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang di kerumuni para siswi, masing-masing perempuan itu membawa bunga yang sudah di kemas rapi dan mereka memberikan bunga itu untuk Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dan mengambil semua bunga itu membuat Sakura merasa kesal. Gadis itu langsung menyabet tas karungnya, yang akan ia pakai untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau mau langsung pulang, _forehead_?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, maaf, aku duluan ya." Setelah Ino mengangguk pelan, Sakura langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menjauh.

.

Naruto membuka kenop pintu ruang OSIS, saat masuk kedalam, semua anggota OSIS sedang berkumpul. Kabanyakan, mereka semua sedang memejamkan mata untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah. Tapi, acara istirahat mereka terganggu saat Naruto masuk dengan gaduh. Naruto meletakkan semua bunga-bunga itu di atas meja lalu ikut duduk di atas sofa dan menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"_Fans_-mu banyak juga ya, kau dapat banyak bunga." Kata Kiba melirik Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya sejenak. Naruto kembali membuka matanya saat pintu ruang OSIS kembali terbuka.

Saat itu, masuklah Sasuke dengan membawa karung di tangannya, beberapa dari mereka termasuk Naruto menaikkan alis. "Karung itu untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, meletakkan karung yang entah apa isinya di sudut ruangan, lalu ikut bergabung duduk di tempat yang masih kosong. "Aku yakin, karung itu berisi bunga." Tebak Shikamaru.

Kiba langsung berdiri tegak dan berjalan ke sudut ruangan untuk melihat isi karung itu. Dan benar saja perkataan Shikamaru, karung itu benar-benar berisi bunga.

"Sasuke jauh lebih banyak mendapatkan bunga daripada kau, Naruto." Kata Kiba.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagipula aku tidak mengharapkan bunga dari mereka." Jawab Naruto cuek.

"Sasuke, bagaimana denganmu? Mau kau apakan semua bunga ini?" Tanya Kiba beralih pada Sasuke. Dengan singkat Sasuke menjawab, "Membuangnya."

"APA?! Jangan dibuang! Kalau kau tidak mau, boleh untukku?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba, Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Kau boleh mengambilnya." Jawaban Naruto seketika membuat mata Kiba berbinar-binar.

"Akan kubawa bunga ini pulang dan akan kuberitahu keluargaku kalau aku ini OSIS yang sangat populer!" Kata Kiba semangat.

"Dasar pembohong besar, _mendokusei_..."

**-0-0-0-**

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gerbang sekolah barunya. Kini seragam KSHS melekat di tubuhnya, sebelumnya saat MOS ia masih memakai seragam SMP nya dan sekarang, nama Konoha Senior High School melekat di seragam putihnya, ditambah dengan rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam-putih.

Saat masuk ke dalam kelasnya, suasana kelasnya sudah tampak ramai, mungkin karena faktor 'memakai seragam baru' membuat para murid datang lebih awal. Sakura meletakkan tasnya di tempat duduknya lalu berbincang dengan Ino yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Sakura-_chaaaann_."

Semua pasang mata melirik ke arah sumber suara yang memekakan telinga tersebut, dan di depan pintu, berdirilah sang ketua OSIS dengan cengiran lebar yang belum dia keluarkan saat MOS selama tiga hari.

Naruto masuk ke kelas itu lalu, mendekati Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, akhirnya kita bisa satu sekolah lagi." Kata Naruto tapi, Sakura hanya mendengus pelan mengabaikan perkataan Naruto.

"Ah! Kau masih marah padaku ya? Ayolah Sakura-_chan_, memangnya salahku apa?" Rengek Naruto membuat orang-orang yang ada di sana dilanda kebingungan.

"Salahmu? Banyak! Pertama, kau menyuruhku menulis kalimat 'itu' di papan tulis, tanpa menulisnya pun aku mencintaimu. Kedua, kau menyuruhku untuk membuat surat cinta untukmu, tanpa kau suruh, aku pasti akan membuatkannya khusus untukmu. Ketiga, kau menyuruhku membaca surat cinta itu dengan lantang. Keempat, kau menghukumku berlari. Kelima, kau seenaknya menggendongku. Lalu, pada saat hari pertama MOS, kau pura-pura tidak tahu namaku, dan yang paling membuatku kesal saat banyak wanita yang memberimu bunga!"

Sakura menarik napasnya dalam-dalam saat mengakhiri sederet ucapannya yang panjang. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang sekarang ini pasti memandangnya. Dan benar saja, bisikan tentang Sakura seketika keluar dari mulut mereka, kecuali Ino yang masih diam di tempat, tidak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun. Naruto yang menyadari situasi semakin memburuk pun cepat mengambil tindakan.

"Semuanya diam!" Dua kata yang di ucapkan dengan tegas membuat seisi kelas diam.

"Jangan bepikir yang tidak-tidak, aku akan memberitahu kalian satu hal. Jangan bilang Sakura-_chan_ ini lancang atau apapun, tidak salah kalau dia bilang _'mencintaiku'_, karena Haruno Sakura adalah kekasihku."

Perkataan Naruto membuat seisi kelas menatap Naruto dan Sakura dengan pandangan tak percaya. Dan perkataan Naruto sukses membuat wajah Sakura merona hebat, ia yakin, wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Maafkan aku, ini tanda permohonan maafku." Kata Naruto sambil memberikan seikat bunga mawar yang sedari tadi di sembunyikannya untuk Sakura.

"_Yare-yare_, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Naruto? Apa kau tidak mendengar bunyi bel?"

Naruto menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang guru yang hobi memakai masker, yang ia kenal bernama Hatake Kakashi, guru matematika yang selalu di kagumi seluruh murid KSHS karena soal-soal yang dibuatnya sungguh mematikan.

"Maaf _sensei_. Oh ya! Ini gadis yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, namanya Haruno Sakura." Kata Naruto, mata _blue shaphire_ itu melirik ke arah Sakura. "Aku kembali ke kelas dulu, kau harus ekstra putar otak jika belajar matematika dengan sensei itu." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus pelan rambut pink Sakura. Setelah itu, Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke arah pintu keluar kelas.

Sebelum menutup pintu, Naruto menoleh. "Sakura-_chan_, nanti makan siang bersama ya." Lalu pintu kelas pun tertutup.

Sakura hanya menatap seikat bunga yang Naruto berikan untuknya. Bunga mawar berwarna merah, pink dan kuning yang sudah di susun dengan rapih. Ino yang melihat bunga itu pun mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura, membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Sakura langsung memanas.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk di tempat masing-masing." Kata Kakashi membuat seluruh murid kelas itu kembali duduk dengan rapi, sebelum memulai pelajaran, Kakashi tersenyum ke arah Sakura dari balik maskernya.

"Pantas saja Naruto sangat bersemangat belakangan ini, ternyata pacarnya adalah murid baru tahun ini."

Sekali lagi, wajah Sakura kembali merona hebat. Mata emerald nya kembali menatap seikat bunga itu. Ia tersenyum saat bisikan Ino tadi kembali melintas di otaknya.

_"Mawar berwarna merah seakan dia berkata 'aku cinta padamu, mawar berwarna pink melambangkan jika dia sangat bahagia dan seakan berkata 'percayalah padaku', dan mawar kuning ini melambangkan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya."_

**-0-0-0-**

Ino memasukkan daging tempura itu ke dalam mulutnya, lalu matanya melirik tajam ke arah Sakura. "Jadi, alasan kau berani memanggil Naruto-_senpai_ tanpa embel senpai, dan mengatainya 'bodoh' karena kau berdua itu sepasang kekasih?" Sakura mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Ino.

"Sakura-_chan_ tidak pernah memberitahu mu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput ramennya. Kini Naruto sedang makan siang bersama sahabatnya, Sasuke, ditambah Ino, dan kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Itulah yang harus di pertanyakan Naruto-_senpai_, Sakura tidak pernah memberitahuku, padahal aku sahabatnya." Jawab Ino dengan nada sedih di buat-buat.

Sakura meringis, "maaf deh."

"Oh iya Sakura-_chan_, ini kotak bentou mu, kemarin saat aku ingin mengembalikannya, aku malah di kerubungi perempuan dan kau malah pergi. Padahal aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Kau jahat... Aku mencintaimu~" kata Naruto sambil menyodorkan kotak bentou milik Sakura dengan raut wajah manja khas anak kecil yang di buat-buat.

"Kau menjijikan, dobe." Balas Sasuke disampingnya membuat Naruto kesal. "Diam teme, aku sedang bermanja dengan Sakura-_chan_." Bisik Naruto.

Dan tanpa terduga kepalan tangan Sakura sukses mendarat dengan mulus di kepala Naruto membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan. "Kenapa Sakura-_chan_?"

"_Baka_! Kau tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu disini, Naruto-_baka_!" Sembur Sakura membuat orang-orang di kantin melihatnya, Sakura langsung menarik tangan Ino. "Ino! Kita kembali ke kelas." Ino hanya diam, tidak membuka suara, dan membiarkan Sakura menarik tangannya.

"Sakit, dobe?" Goda Sasuke membuat Naruto meliriknya tajam tapi, Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya, bagaimanapun juga, deathglare miliknya jauh lebih mematikan daripada yang lain, termasuk Naruto. "Teme! Kau mengejekku?"

"Habis, kau sangat mencintai gadis galak itu." Cibir Sasuke dengan nada khasnya yang datar, sedatar tembok. Naruto tersenyum, matanya menatap punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh lalu menghilang saat gadis itu berbelok.

"Sifatnya itulah yang membuatku sangat mencintainya, disaat dia tersenyum, dia terlihat semakin manis meskipun, banyak yang menilainya gadis yang galak." Kata Naruto lembut.

**-0-0-0-**

Bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi, sehabis berdoa semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Begitu juga dengan Ino yang tampak buru-buru. "Sakura, maaf aku harus duluan." Katanya, Sakura mengangguk pelan, saat itu juga Ino langsung melesat pergi.

Dan disinilah Sakura sekarang, ia masih di kelas yang sudah kosong, membereskan bukunya yang masih berserakan di meja, ia mendesah pelan. "Apa aku akan pulang sendiri?" Gumamnya.

"Sakura-_chan_." Panggil seseorang membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, dan di mulut pintu, ia bisa melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri disana. Sakura tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang bersama." Ucap Naruto lagi, Sakura mengangguk cepat lalu langsung menarik tasnya. Berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu menatapnya sejenak. "Ayo." Balas Sakura.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan beriringan di koridor yang sudah tampak sepi, keduanya terdiam dan tak ada yang berniat membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Hingga akhirnya Naruto yang membuka suara saat keheningan yang ia tidak suka mengelilingi mereka.

"Bagaimana MOS nya? Menyenangkan, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan, "ada suka dan dukanya."

"Kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kini matanya melirik ke arah Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Ya, aku suka hadiahmu." Balas Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum, "Aku mencintaimu,"

"Aku tahu..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki Note : <strong>

**Halo Minna! Apa kabar?! :D Rasanya lama banget gak publish fanfic NaruSaku lagi. Belajar pake kurikulum baru bener-bener bikin aku sibuk dan di saat waktu senggang, aku mampir ke archive NaruSaku. Aku agak kaget karena NaruSaku banyak banget yang baru, bahkan pen name author baru pun terasa asing buatku karena, aku kan agak hapal sama Author NaruSaku :D karena liat cerita banyak itulah yang bikin aku semangat bikin fanfic ini. :3 Fic ini terinspirasi pas waktu aku MOS sekitar 3 bulan lalu, tapi baru sempet di ketik sekarang :D**

**Adakah yang membaca fanfic-ku yang berjudul The Darkness? :D Aku bener-bener seneng sama review kalian :') rencananya pengen di update pas habis UN tapi, habis UN itu malah aku pake buat tidur seharian dan main (buat refreshing otak habis perang sama yg namanya ujian). Dan, gak nyangka sempet pusing karena tiba-tiba ada masalah, gak nyangka juga waktu MOS udh deket dan setelah itu sekolah lagi. :'D Gak sampe situ aja, bulan lalu aku di tawarin ikutan lomba novel YARN2014 sama Barbara123, aku yakin kalian pasti kenal author itu :p dan aku menerimanya (ikut lomba itu deh) jadi... kalian taulah waktuku kaya apa ._. Sekolah jauh, jam 6 kurang udab berangkat, sore jam 4 sampe jam 5 baru pulang :'D**

**Chapter 8 itu udah ku ketik setengah, karena sering ketunda, aku lupa jalan ceritanya mau di buat kaya apaan. Aku terserang WB sama fanfic itu. Aku bakal tamatin tapi, masih belum tahu kapan mau di update lagi. Doakan saja :p #plak**

**Oke, bacotnya udah kepanjangan, maaf ya. Kalian gak harus baca curhatanku kok :p **

**Gimana fanfic ini? Bagus gak? Atau ada yang kurang? Apapun itu, silahkan tuangkan apa yang kalian pikirnya di kotak review ya :D **

**Thanks for reading :3 **

**.**

**.**

**Review**?


End file.
